


we're sad and alone on the edge of the universe

by kassadyn



Category: Block B
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Hotline Miami AU, Jaehyo is mentioned, M/M, Mentioned violence, Self Destructive Behaviour, Sex Toys, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/pseuds/kassadyn
Summary: Yukwon is a masked murderer trying to take down a mafia, and Minhyuk is just a guy who works almost everywhere.They only trust each other in this bloodstained city.But maybe a little too much.-HOTLINE MIAMI AU- (kinda)





	we're sad and alone on the edge of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have played the game, Yukwon is based on Jacket, and Minhyuk is based on Beard.
> 
> Also I did art of this before I started: https://prntscr.com/hpce99
> 
> Yukwon has the tiger mask, but to make him more recognizable here, I drew a mouth mask + sunglasses.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~

Yukwon let out a sigh, the sound of loud music and cheering filled his ears as he entered the club. His best friend works everywhere, even as a bartender at the most popular club in the city. He stumbled through the crowd, making his way to the bar, and taking a seat in the smack middle of the row of seats.

The people here were nothing special. Just women in skimpy clothing and old guys whose wives left them to rot in this tropical shithole.

Yukwon somewhat regrets moving to Miami, when he could've just taken that job as a backup dancer back in Seoul. He regrets abandoning a positive future for one of murder, and secretly singlehandedly taking down a mafia.

He's content with saving millions of lives by taking hundreds.

Masked murderer, psychopath, criminal, he's heard it all. He's heard everything they say about him.

They don't know who he is behind the mask. He's just a simple Korean man living a not so simple life. All he really wanted to do was hook up with some girl and spent all of eternity with her. But nope, he's stuck with this shitty job.

It's real tough getting bloodstains out of your clothes, especially since you have to rely on a public laundromat.

Yukwon gets snapped out of his thoughts when a handsome young man with dark hair and eyes taps his hand, "Yah, Kwon, you want something or not?"

"Ah, sorry, I was zoning out. The usual, please, Minhyuk." Yukwon rested his head in his hand as he watched Minhyuk do his thing.

Minhyuk works everywhere, and always saves Yukwon a pretty penny.

"It's on the house, because that's what friends are for." Minhyuk placed a fresh, cold Mai Tai with various fruit on the side of the glass in front of Yukwon.

He always says that, every single time Yukwon shows up.

"Thanks, Hyukkie." Yukwon takes a sip from the bright green bendy straw. Bendy straw that Minhyuk so "unintentionally" shapes into a heart. He's just asking for Yukwon to suck his dick at this point.

What are the odds of the first, and one of the few friends you meet here ends up being Korean? Slim as fuck. Are they only friends because they're both Korean? Of course not.

They met in a subway one day, and talked about how much they hated their lives and just wished things would be interesting for once. Yukwon has grown quite bored of killing, and Minhyuk has grown quite bored of mixing drinks and delivering pizza to Yukwon's apartment.

He always asks for Minhyuk, and they always end up sharing that pizza. Then they complain again, they complain and pull some weed out from the cabinet.

Weed isn't enough to make life more interesting, however. Nothing is at this point.

No show on TV, no new music, no new drug can fix their hunger for fun.

Yukwon finishes his drink, "I really needed that, thanks Hyuk. Time to go back out and do my job for the night."

Minhyuk took the empty glass with a smile, "Good luck out there, **Tiger**. I'll see you later. Drop by my place when you're done for the night. Don't die tonight, stay safe." He suddenly got close to Yukwon, "Bash their skulls in."

Yukwon chuckled, "That's all I'm good for, sweet cheeks. See you later." He hops off the seat and pushes to the door through the crowd.

\----

Yukwon unlocks the apartment door and collapses against it as soon as he gets in, "Minhyuuuk~" he whines, "I'm here~"

Perfectly on cue, three in the morning Minhyuk with wet hair, and casual clothes, steps out of the bathroom with a smile. Steam flows out into the small apartment, making the air even harder to breathe now. "You look like shit, Kwon. Take the mask off and let me look at those wounds."

Yukwon lifted the bloody tiger mask off his head, his face surprisingly not as beaten as he normally is. The rest of his body, however, isn't in the best shape.

"You know the drill. Strip, get on my bed, and I'll grab the first aid kit." Minhyuk steps back into the bathroom.

Yukwon forces himself off his best friend's floor, hissing at the sharp pain everywhere. He barely makes it to Minhyuk's bedroom with such a limp, Minhyuk had to lift him up on his bed.

"Jeez, they really gave it to you tonight, didn't they?" Minhyuk sighed as he removed Yukwon's bloody clothes, "I'll take these to get washed tomorrow. You're staying here for a bit." Once Yukwon was stripped, he cleaned the wounds with alcohol, and carefully wrapped him up in bandages.

Yukwon was fast asleep by the time he was done patching him up. Minhyuk always thought Yukwon was cute, but he was cuter when he was tired. He was like a little kitten and Minhyuk always wanted to adopt him, and keep him for himself.

Unfortunately, Yukwon wasn't actually a cat, and the landlord hates pets.

Minhyuk dressed the smaller boy in an oversized T-shirt and shorts, careful not to wake him up. He pushed Yukwon's dyed blonde hair back from his eyes and tucked him into bed. Minhyuk doesn't mind spending the little amount of night time left on the sofa, especially if it's for Yukwon.

He wasn't tired, however. Letting out a sigh, he grabbed his lighter and cigarettes and went out in the balcony, leaving the door open to air things out. Minhyuk loved the city, unlike Yukwon. He loves the sunsets on the beach, and the tall buildings. He just wishes Yukwon would enjoy it with him.

Minhyuk lights the cigarette and inhales, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "Thank everything holy and unholy I didn't have to work right now." He mumbles to himself and leans against the balcony, gazing into the light polluted sky and city.

\----

Yukwon wakes up to pain, just pain, and pain everywhere. He lets out a groan and prays for everything to just end. Why did he sign up for this bullshit again? He really can't remember.

He looked to the nightstand and saw a bottle of painkillers, water, some snacks and a note from Minhyuk.

'Running some errands. Left some things for you. Take care of yourself, you're a grown man. - Love, Minhyuk ♥︎'

A passive aggressive note from Minhyuk, that's something he gets a lot. Especially since Minhyuk is his personal, and low quality medical bay.

Yukwon looks at the drugs he left with a smile, "The strong stuff, huh? Hyukkie you never fail to impress me." He opens the cap, disappointed by the amount. Only just one dose.

He scoffed, "Fine, I didn't want to get high on painkillers anyway." Yukwon popped them into his mouth and took it down with some water. He let some of the pain go away before digging into the bag of chips Minhyuk left behind.

Yukwon sat there for what felt like hours, munching on chips that Minhyuk probably bought a week ago and forgot about, waiting for his best friend's return. He was excited, because Minhyuk usually brings back chinese takeout when Yukwon is staying over, something the latter isn't able to get often.

He heard the door click open and he perked up immediately. "I'm back!" Minhyuk called out and walked into the bedroom, carring bags of takeout and one with Yukwon's clean, no longer bloodstained clothes. He then took the food and a pair of chopsticks out of a bag, and then gave it to Yukwon, "This is for you, my prince."

Yukwon's mouth was watering at the smell of cheap takeout, It was wonderful. "Thanks Hyukkie~!" He chirped and began eating, he craved a proper meal like this for such a long time. Cup ramen, coffee, and alcohol isn't doing it for him anymore. Minhyuk nodded and started eating his own food.

Yukwon fell asleep right after he finished eating, leaving Minhyuk alone again. The older boy sighed, deciding whether to continue his day off or go to one of his many jobs.

Part of him wants to stay with Yukwon, but the other part can't stand being around him. He wonders if Yukwon feels the same, especially because he gets bored so easily. He's like a little kid always asking for new toys, but not as obnoxious.

Minhyuk decides opening a window, turning on the tv and lighting a blunt is the best thing he can do right now. TV is always slightly better when he's high. Maybe he'll offer some to Yukwon when he wakes up, TV and weed is always better with the blonde psychopath he calls a best friend.

It might just be the drugs talking, but he's starting to feel a little more towards him.

\----

It's been a few days since Yukwon was released from Minhyuk's mother-like custody. Once again he's back out on the streets raiding Jaehyo's "weird, ghetto hippie shit" shop for drugs, and trying to find some new sex toy, because "It's not doing it for me anymore, I need something better."

Yukwon barges in one day with his huge grin and cheeky laugh, "Minhyuk! I found what I was looking for!" He pulled a vibrator out of his bag and held it up triumphantly. "Maybe if you're good, I'll spread myself out on your bed and let you watch me play with it."

"You claim you're not gay, yet you do things like this." Minhyuk took out his cigarette, blowing smoke im Yukwon's face. Yukwon cringed and waved the smoke away.

"I'm not! You're just special. I don't know any girl that would get off to me shoving this up my ass, you're the only one that would enjoy it." Yukwon wiggled his eyebrows and took a seat next to Minhyuk on the sofa. He saw a piece of paper on the table and chuckled, "People complaining about the smell of weed again?"

"The usual, yeah. But am I going to do something about it? Probably not, to be honest." Minhyuk yawned, "If you're going to spread your legs for me, do it now, I got work tonight."

"Seriously? You're going to turn your hair grey from all that working. I'm surprised you can handle it." Yukwon dug the lube and vibrator out of his bag, "I'm going to the bedroom." He took the items with him, leaving the bag behind.

Minhyuk waited till his cigarette burned out before he joined Yukwon. He opened the bedroom door to see a hot and bothered Yukwon spread out on his bed, cock hard and heavy between his legs. Minhyuk let out a sharp gasp, and felt his jeans tighten just a little bit. "Jesus... Kwon."

He wasn't gay either, but nothing gets him off faster than Yukwon. He's been the focus of many wet dreams, but he's never really thought much of them.

Yukwon poured lube on his fingers and slowly drifted them towards his entrance, rubbing before pushing two in. He moaned and whimpered as he carefully stretched himself open. Back arching when he hits the sweet spot inside of him.

Minhyuk was watching carefully, taking in every small detail about Yukwon. His dishevelled blonde hair, his piercings, the bruises and scars covering his skin, the star tattoos on his shoulder, the way his ass practically eats his slender fingers. Everything.

Sometimes Minhyuk fears Yukwon will become bored of him, and move on without a word. Especially because of how quiet and almost invisible he is. Minhyuk is like a phantom, he doesn't like people seeing **him** , knowing **him** , except for Yukwon.

Yukwon is special, he knows every little secret Minhyuk has, and Minhyuk knows his.

He knows Yukwon behind the bloodied tiger mask, and even the mouth mask he keeps under it. He knows that Yukwon has a heart, he just doesn't like people looking into his heart. Except for Minhyuk.

Minhyuk zones out again, thinking about how much Yukwon really means to him. He doesn't notice that the younger boy has inserted the vibrator, and is looking for the remote that goes with it. Minhyuk looks down, Yukwon dropped it by his spot in the corner. He picks it up with a smile, "Kwon-ah, looking for this?" He teases.

"I'm suddenly scared of you." Yukwon deadpans.

Minhyuk flicks the switch up to the first setting, filling the room with the sounds of vibrations and Yukwon's small, pleading whimpers. "Hyukkie... please..."

"Please what?" He turns the setting up one, using his free hand to unzip his jeans and reach for his cock, "Use your words, Kwon."

"M-more..." Yukwon rolls over on his stomach, grinding his erection into the blankets of Minhyuk's surprisingly neat bed.

Minhyuk turned it up three notches, nearly the max setting, and Yukwon loses it. His moans are loud now, loud enough to wake the neighbours, if they're asleep at 4 PM on a Tuesday. He was stroking himself faster, in sync with Yukwon's moans, developing some sort of sick rhythm. 

Yukwon's back arches as he comes all over himself and Minhyuk's bed, vision going white and mind going blank.

Minhyuk shuddered as he came in his hand, he turned off the vibrator and put the remote down on the floor. Coming down from his high, he wiped his hand on a nearby tissue, and got up to check up on Yukwon.

He reached in betweem Yukwon's thighs and pulled out the vibrator, earning a small whine from him. "Hey, you alright?"

"More than alright, that was fucking great. It's better when you watch, Hyukkie." Yukwon laughs and pushes his hair back, "We should get cleaned up... Shower time?" He smiled.

"Shower time."

\----

Minhyuk is the only person Yukwon has ever shared a shower with, and to save water, they take them together. Sometimes washing each other's hair and almost slipping on the wet floor. It was oddly romantic, and Yukwon loved being so close to him, even when they slip a "no homo", afterwards.

Part of him wishes he'd be gay with Minhyuk forever, but he knows Minhyuk isn't interested in romance. He never has been, too. Minhyuk is a lone wolf with a little kitty following him around, needing his care.

"Ugh, I gotta change the blankets too, thanks for coming all over them." Minhyuk groans as he pulls a shirt over his head.

"No problem, I know you'll get off to it later." Yukwon zipped up his jeans, for once not borrowing clothes from Minhyuk. He was happy that he actually bothered keeping the ones he showed up in clean. "I'll make your bed though, so you don't have to do everything."

"Alright, thanks." Minhyuk grinned, but his smile faded fast, "Oh yeah, Kwon, one more thing."

"What's up?"

"I love you." Minhyuk mumbles and turns away.

"Didn't catch that, speak up." Yukwon whined, "Tell me Hyukkie~"

"사랑해..." he turns back to Yukwon, "I mean it, too."

Yukwon was shocked by the sudden Korean, he hasn't used his native language in so long, especially around Minhyuk. He was at a loss of words, how could Minhyuk love someone like him? A murderer, drug addict, and a general asshole.

He can see the sincerity in Minhyuk's eyes, he can read him like an open book.

"I know you're not into men, neither am I, actually. But I'm gay for you, and only you." Minhyuk looks away again, "...Sorry."

"Me too, don't worry. I feel the same way." Yukwon smiles and pulls Minhyuk into a backhug, resting his face against Minhyuk's back. It's a little awkward as Minhyuk has a couple inches on Yukwon. 

"Really? I'm glad." Minhyuk lets out a sigh of relief, "Let's fix up my bed and get high."

"Sounds great."


End file.
